M1S concepted.
I like to class myself as an investigator of sorts, looking through Roblox for any creepy things that popular youtubers or the big myth hunting groups haven't found. Well, I found something...or someone. Called M1S_conception. He has a series of games, you can join them, but I'll tell you of the tale before you proceed. So, I was in G0Z's place when I saw a person that looked unordinary. He was paper white all over! I didn't think that was possible as Roblox made it so you HAVE to wear clothes. I thought he was one of the older accounts that had this before the update kicked in, so I continued looking around. When I was finishing up...ready to go to the basement, I saw him stood near the well. He was talking to some other person called MisKelvin, she could possibly be a wanabe, but I think not, she did seem very organised. Anyway, I walked into the telephone box and started to load into the next game. When I spawned in, he was there. This is what probably freaked me out the most, as I remembered that you are normally put in a server by yourself. He said 'Greetings' to me, so I said Hi back. I asked him who he was and he just replied with 'Everything is M1S_concepted'. I kept asking him things like 'Why are you here?' and 'Are you following me?' but he kept replying wih 'Everything is M1S_concepted.' After going back and fourth, he finally said 'join me.' and left. I was excited, so I joined him off his profile and got into a game called M1S_concepted. It was a foggy, dark forest. There were a lot of things around the place. But there was one thing that kept popping up. Something called the 'Seeker'. I tried asking M1S_conception about it, but he didn't respond. We went through everything. There was a statue with someone looking like M1S_conception sacrificing someone on an altar near it, a scared insane guy and a crashed helicopter. After all of this, I concluded that there was something effecting fogged maps called the Seeker who kills player's characters in game; and that people think of M1S_conception as a myth or god! It didn't make sense, but I continued. He told me that he was at a temporary place. I joined it and there was someone called M1S_uicide. He said he was a hanging guy from the first game. He was an NPC though, so I couldn't ask him specific things. M1S_conception just stood at the spawn pad, AFK. I looked around but this place was just empty. Nothing unusual but some hut in the back of a small forest with a hanging guy with no legs! I returned to M1S_conception to see that he was now sat at a campfire. I asked him about it and he started conversation. I don't remember fully about the conversation, but I remember him saying something about Sewers and a new game called M1S_olitude. The last and weirdest thing he said was just one word. 'Codes'. He left, and left me in the forest. I in turn left and quickly jumped onto this to tell my story, He's probably pumping out more games as I write this. I may do another part, but I do not exactly know if I want to continue, this guy just gives me the creeps. Now, if you want to do some exploration of your own, I'll leave a link to his account here: https://www.roblox.com/users/586336542/profile -UndeadAlfieTV ~~~~